In order to listen to/view different contents simultaneously, there is a technology in which uncompressed image data are combined after video data of multiple contents are decoded, the combined data is then subjected to D/A conversion, the converted data is output to a video output terminal for display on an external display apparatus (e.g., Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-20242